Absolutely
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: When Damon hears his nemesis Klaus confess his undying love to Stefan, Damon's baby brother imagine his surprise, as well as everybody else's. One shot! Pairings! Klefan, Delena, Past Stefarine and Datherine! Best friend Alaric and twins Elena and Katherine along with some brotherly Defan


"Hello everybody. My name is Niklaus Mikealson. Better known as Klaus. Now, you may all be wondering why and how I'm speaking over the mega phone. The how is simple, good blackmail. The why is more complicated.

Everyone in the school knows I'm bisexual. I swing in every direction. But I sort of screwed up on that. You see there is- was someone, a boy. We had a fling or at least that's what I called it. But a fling doesn't last for a few months. I didn't realize that- or i simply ignored it. Haven't decided yet. Anyway, as I said, I screwed up.

I hid him. Not because he was a guy or anything like that. But I because I didn't think he was important. I didn't realize how important he was until last night.

Until he broke up with me and I realized what a dick I was. I hadn't even known his last name until last night. I'm not asking for him to take me back. That would be to much. All I'm asking for his forgiveness. And there's one more thing. I love him. No-not just that- I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Stefan Salvatore."

* * *

Stefan felt his heart skip much too many beats at Klaus' every word.

The whole class was staring at him. Geeky o'l' Stefan scored Klaus Mikealson? Some people gaping at the realization he was Damon's brother. Others were sending him smirks and thumbs up. Stefan didn't respond to any of them. He felt frozen like ice.

His heart beat was so rapid it made Stefan feel like his whole entire being was engulfed in flames.

His breathing was frantic and his mind was racing.

Was this truly happening?

Stefan found it hard to believe. Especially after the night before.

* * *

"What are we doing out here?" Klaus asked crossing his arms. The two were standing in the school's football field. It was night of course and they had to sneak in but neither minded.

"Come on," Stefan waved his arms around "A romantic night under the stars? Why not?"

Klaus frowned "I hope you mean doing it on the field. Then I'm all for it."

Stefan was obviously saddened by Klaus' words. Too bad the Mikealson didn't notice.

"Is that are we are?" Stefan asked and then added with disgust "_Sex_?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders walking closer to the young boy "Love," he said laying a hand on his shoulder "There is no '_we_' ."

Stefan didn't hide how the words hurt him "Fine," he said, he slapped Klaus' hand off his shoulder "Then whatever '_this_' is," his eyes glazed over "It's done."

Klaus took in an exaggerated sigh. "Stefan, sweetheart, don't be such a drama queen."

Stefan shook his head "No Klaus. I'm not," Stefan paused for a moment "Do you even know my last name?"

Klaus felt his throat run dry. He didn't.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Klaus said those words with unfamiliar compassion.  
Stefan gave him a sad smile

"I'm sorry." Stefan turned around and began walking away as Klaus stood there.

"Wait!" Klaus called after him "What is it? You're last name. You at least owe me that."

Stefan paused turning around "I owe you?"

Klaus huffed "Fine, I owe you that."

Making a decision Stefan said "My last name is Salvatore. It's Stefan Salvatore,"

* * *

Alaric Saltzmen was not unfamiliar with Klaus Mikealson nor Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan was Damon's baby brother.

The one who introduced Damon to Elena.

* * *

Alaric was used to Stefan as all of Damon's friends were. The little brother who cooked and cleaned the boys apartment. Who took care of Damon when he went too far and who Damon protected dearly in return.

"Hey Stef," Alaric greeted as entered the Salvatore residence with Damon.

"Oh Rick," laughed Damon as he made himself comfortable taking the tv remote from Stefan and changing the channel "Don't call him Stef. He hates that, right Stef?"

Stefan shook his head with a playful smile. Standing up, he opened the closet to the right of the entrance way.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as Stefan jumbled through the coats.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Alaric looked Stefan over. He looked abnormally...casual. The boy Alaric grew to knew was always neatly dressed, with his shirt tucked in and everything ironed, Damon even claims he irons his boxers.

"Do you have a date?" Alaric asked crossing his arms as he sat next to Damon on the couch. Stefan shut the closet door with a heavy coat in his hand.

"Actually I'm supervising one."

Damon's face twisted as he turned backward to stare at his brother "What does that even mean?"

Stefan sighed "It means Elena's a good friend and her date has a bad reputation."

Stefan looped his hands through the coat sleeves.

"Do you like her?" Alaric asked bluntly twisting his neck to see Stefan as Damon did.

Stefan begun to laugh. Not a extremely funny laugh but more of a little chuckle. Better described as a giggle.

"What?" Damon questioned raising an eyebrow. Stefan shook his head releasing a small sigh as he zippered his coat.

A banging sound echoed in the room for a moment as Stefan's face graced itself with a smile. Before he could even move however Damon had jumped up from the couch and opened the door. Damon's amused grin flourished.

"Katherine." He stated with coldness in his blue eyes.

"Uh, no." The girl said with a slight laugh in her tone. Stefan came over and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Damon, this is Elena." He stated.

"Ookay." Damon rolled his eyes with a sarcastic grin "Of course. You just happen to have a friend who looks like my evil slut ex girlfriend."

Elena puckered her lips nit liking the act of rudeness "Katherine's my sister."

Alaric, who was still sitting on the couch and watching the whole exchange simply said pon"_Twins_?"

Elena nodded "We may be twins but I'm nothing like Kat."

"So you're not a slut?" Damon asked rhetorically.

"I don't consider myself evil either thank you very much." Elena laughed, she and Damon shared eye contact, the kind you saw in movies.

"Okay," Stefan interrupted "We've got to go 'lena."

"Yeah," Elena nodded breaking the eye contact albeit hesitantly.

"Well," she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear "Nice meeting you," she paused "You haven't said your name."

Damon smirked. Taking her hand he bent down on one knee and gently kissed it "My name is Damon," he said "I'm Stefan's older brother."

"And I'm Alaric!" Rick said from behind causing all heads to turn "In case anyone was wondering..."

"Sorry pal, but no one was." Damon laughed as he stood up.

"Elena-" Stefan repeated. The brunette nodded.

"By boys!" She waved as she left the room. Stefan let out a slight smile and said  
"I'll be home by 9:00."

"Nah," Damon waved off plopping in the couch next to Rick "You could stay out til 1:00."  
Stefan's eyes popped open "Great!" He shut the door in a hurry before Damon could say anything else.

Damon shared a look with Alaric then shrugged as he turned back to the tv.

* * *

Alaric was no stranger to Klaus either.

Klaus Mikealson was the douche bag Damon constantly fought with at every turn. The one who constantly challenged Damon for the title of school Alpha.

* * *

"Damon!" Damon rolled his eyes as he shut his locker.

"What do you want Katherine?" The girl looked steam. She grabbed the sleeve of his leather jacket and begun dragging him behind her much to his annoyance.

"What is it Kath-oh." On Katherine's locker was the spray painted letters.

S

L

U

T

Slut.

"Oh how true that is." Damon laughed.

Katherine placed her hands on her hips. Brushing her hair back, she said

"Yeah. It would be if it were me. This is Elena's locker!" Damon smile disappeared with an open gap. He was deadly silent now.

"Who did it?"

Katherine shrugged "I don't know but help me get it off. Stefan's stalling Elena."

Damon didn't nod his head. He wasn't interested in getting the paint off. No, he was interested in seeing who did it and making them pay dearly.

"Who did this?" Damon asked coldly. A figure stepped up from the crowd.

"You don't like my artwork?" He asked with a slim british accent. Damon squinted his eyes.

"_Klaus_," he spat. He marched over to the brit angrily "What the hell kind of problem do you have with Elena?"

Klaus laughed "Oh I don't but little kitty Kat over their pissed me off and well, everyone know she was a slut. I figured it'd piss her off if her sister was called one too. "

Damon gaped at him for only a moment before throwing a nasty right hook at his face.

Katherine jumped back as a crowd gathered for the fight.

Klaus retaliated by punching him in the stomach causing Damon to gasp for only a moment before he head bumped him causing both boys to fall back.

Damon began to get up skittishly. Before he could run at Klaus again he felt a pair of arms tug him back, restraining him from going after the blonde.

Alaric.

Meanwhile Stefan helped hoist Klaus to his feet. Lingering his hand on his arm for only a moment before letting go.

"You'll regret that Salvatore." Klaus growled as he stormed off.

"Oh my god." It was Elena with a start stricken face. Katherine's face twisted into worry at her sister's reaction to the spray paint.

"Elena-"

"Damon!" Screamed Elena running to the dark haired man's side, gently cupping his bruised cheek she lightly asked "What happened?"

"Well," Damon shrugged "Let's just say someone confused you for Katherine and payed for it."

Elena's face melted into worry "Damon, you don't have to do that, I'm used to it."

Katherine frowned "You are?"

Elena smiled "We're identical twins Katherine. How many times to people confuse you for me?"

Katherine paused puckering her lips "Good point."

* * *

So the fact that this guy-the one that Damon loathed-was in fact in love with Stefan-Damon's little brother-struck Alaric with a whip.

His mind racked to where Damon was. And also how much time he would have before the bomb Damon became ignited.

* * *

Elena felt her body go stiff.

Stefan was one of her best friends in the world.

The one who had introduced her to the boy she was completely in love with.

She was the first one he told about his sexuality. How could he not tell her about this?!

* * *

"Elena!" Stefan shouted to the brunette "I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Elena nodded "What's up?"

Stefan gulped looking around the hallway for others. It was empty.

"Elena, I need your help with something."

"What?"  
Stefan's throat went dry "I-I think I'm..."

"What?" Elena repeated with more worry.

He bent down and whispered in her ear. Elena's eyes shot open.

"We'll talk after school alright? You could come to my house." Stefan hesitantly nodded and left.

* * *

The one-Klaus- of all people was in -love- with?

No, that couldn't be the same one.

But she knew it was.

Elena's mind wavered from the loud noise that coursed throughout the hallway.

Of fu-

* * *

Damon was pissed.

Out of his mind pissed.

So pissed he might actually kill Klaus.

Not many knew his relation to Stefan. None cared enough to look over it. Only few realized it. And for Klaus to claim he was in love with Stefan, that wasn't true. Damon would know if Stefan and he had-no- Damon's mind refused to go there.

Klaus was doing this to piss him off.

He was taking advantage of his poor geeky baby brother.

From now on, Damon would have to make it more clear how off limits that was.

"Klaus!" Damon barged into the main office. Practically ripping the door off it's hinges.

And practically _meant_ he did.

"Klaus!" He yelled again looking around for the brit.

"Damon," he turned to see Elena. Sweat, innocent Elena. And then Katherine.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked with concern. Damon cringed. Damn right he wasn't okay!

"Of course he's not. Stefan's in love with a monster and for once, that isn't me." Katherine was smirking. She was amused. Perfect.

Elena grabbed Damon's hand, half ready to stop him if he lunged at her sister.

Damon let go of Elena's hand and stalked towards the microphone with a determined look.

* * *

Alaric ran down the halls.

ight, left, up the stair case, down it. Where were they?!

Anyone of them would do!-Damon, Stefan, even Klaus!

Alaric knew Damon was probably already in the main office, which meant he hadn't found Klaus because if he had sirens would be wailing.

Okay, so he could still find Klaus and throw in a punch. Perfect.

* * *

Klaus swung out. Landing on all fours as his feet hit the ground. A smile graced his features as he caught sight of the one he had been looking for.

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan asked bluntly. Klaus shrugged.

"I guess I'm just in love."

Stefan seemed unconvinced "Since when?"

"I'm not sure. But-" Klaus leaned over. Capturing Stefan's lips with his own.

"I think that's proof enough, don't you?"

"Nope," Stefan shook his head "You have to make it up to me. You could start by making good with my brother."

Klaus sighed with annoyance "Is that necessary?"

Stefan gave him a look "Am I?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Stefan sat on the bleachers watching as his friends played football.

"So why aren't you out there?" Stefan turned his head to see an unfamiliar face. He was blonde and had a british accent.

Stefan hoisted up his arm "Broken wrist."

The brit grabbed his wrist and examined it nodding. "Not doubt broken, sorry love."

"Love?" Stefan repeated with an amused grin.

The brit shrugged and looked back at the field watching the game intensely.

"Why aren't you playing?" Stefan asked. The brit turned back to him.

"Coach said I was to ruff," He smirked at Stefan "What's your name?"

"Stefan," Stefan answered simply "And yours?"

He licked his lips "Klaus," Klaus explained "So Stefan? Do you want to see how ruff. I could be?"

Stefan frowned but couldn't deny his intrigue "Maybe..." He responded. Klaus laughed, he reached into his pocket and took out a black sharpie marker.

"Here you go love," he said as he wrote a number down on Stefan's cast.

Klaus then stood up and walked away as Stefan watched him. Somewhat grateful that he was getting his cast off today and Damon wouldn't see.

Also, that he had someone's number.

And that someone hot.

* * *

**So what do you think? Was it good, was it bad? i just thought of it and decided to write the one shot. Did it make sense? I hope it did. Please reveiw!**


End file.
